


It's For You I Live

by fandomsandanythingelse



Series: This is Home [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PTA dads, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Summary: Patton steps down as PTA President. Janus tells Patton he's going back to school. Essentially a happily ever after.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: This is Home [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884430
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	It's For You I Live

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Why I Love You (Love Love Love Love Love Love Love) - Poem by Udiah (witness to Yah) https://www.poemhunter.com/poems/love/page-1/35073507/

Patton stood up to bring the PTA meeting to order. “Welcome everyone, welcome. I’d like to start today’s meeting by announcing that I’m going to be stepping down as the PTA president for the coming school year.”

There was hushed murmuring as everyone started looking at each other. Patton gave it a bit, then said, "At the end of the meeting, I'll give fifteen minutes to walk around, talk and decide, and then we'll have nominations for next year's president. Next week's meeting, we'll have the elections. Now, getting to business…"

The rest of the meeting went smoothly, then Patton allowed the fifteen minute break. He stood and stretched, then went over to the treat table. Susan had brought her snickerdoodles, and Patton was very much looking forward to having one.

Someone wrapped their arms around his waist, and he turned around and smiled when he saw that it was Janus. "Hey there."

"Big of you to step down."

Patton chuckled a little. "I've been wanting to for months. I could nominate you, if you'd like."

"As much as I'd love to, I actually think I'm not even going to be in the PTA next year."

"Why not?"

"I'm thinking about going back to school, pre-law."

Patton smiled and turned to face Janus properly. "That's awesome, and I support you one hundred percent."

Janus smiled and kissed Patton. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Patton giggled a little. "Come on, you're distracting me."

“We still have plenty of time. You gave a whole fifteen minutes, remember?”

Patton rolled his eyes. “You are going to get us in trouble.”

“Only if we get caught.”

“We’re in the PTA room.”

Janus sighed a touch overdramatically. “Alright fine, you win, no making out with all the moms watching.”

Patton giggled and kissed Janus on the nose, earning an “awww” from a couple of the women in the room. He looked around and saw a mixture of expressions. Debbie looked relieved, Anna almost had literal heart eyes, while Karen and Susan looked like they were trying to at least be civil.

And it was interesting, but Patton found that he didn't really care what any of them thought. He was happy with who he was, and with who he was with. He didn't need these women’s approval, just Janus’s and his kids’. And that was enough for him.


End file.
